


You are my home

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oh My God, Seung-gil is so in love with Phichit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Seung-Gil feels lost sometimes. Luckily he has his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I had a lot of stress the past few weeks and my mental has been really bad and i was not able to put anything together. Plus I had a writers block. But I'm better now and I decided to write some dometic seungchuchu.
> 
> Also idk how to tag lol
> 
> Enjoy.

As Seung-Gil woke up he saw that his boyfriend wasn't next to him anymore. Confused, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let out a yawn. Then he heard the shower and he smiled slightly. So, Phichit was under the shower. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen to make coffee for him and Phichit. As the coffeemachine was running, he looked out the kitchen window. 

Bangkok - he couldn't acutally believe he moved to Phichit. He loved Korea and his old life but most importantly he loved Phichit. as he got carried away with his thoughts he didn't notice how to arms wrapped softly around his middle. "hey, where are you with your thoughts again? The coffee will run cold" he heard the soft voice of the thai skater speak. "Um, sorry" he said, slightly startled. Phichit only smiled. "Aw, it's okay. Go and sit down. I'll make breakfast" Phichit replied. "Oh no, you are a terrible cook. I don't even know how you survive" the korean said. "hey!" Phichit gave back with a pout. 

Later, and after Seung-Gil ended up making the breakfast they sat at the table, eating in silence. Well, Phichit was checking his social media accounts. "Aw, Victor posted a new selfie of him and Yuuri. They are so cute." he sighed happliy. "We are equal as cute. If not, cuter." he countined, giggling. Seung-Gil only shaked his head slightly. With a slight smile, he asked himself what he did to deserve someone as cute as Phichit. 

Suddenly, a warm hand wrapped around his. "I love you" Phichit looked at him and smiled this smile that was only meant for him. "I love you, too. I know I can't always show it but I do. I hope you know that" Seung-Gil answered, putting as much fondness as he can muster in his voice. "I do" Phichit smiled and kissed Seung-Gil on the cheek. 

After they finished breakfast, they sat on the couch, cuddling and watching TV. Well, Phichit did. Seung-Gil drifted away again with his thoughts. He moved to thailand 5 months ago. they had a long distance relationship for 1 year and since he was visting Phichit more than Phichit him, they both decided Seung-Gil will move in with Phichit. He was several times in Thailand before but living there completely was very different. Bangkok was a huge city and sometimes he felt very lost and maybe even wished to get back to South korea. "Seung-Gil? Are you thinking again?" Phichits voice reached his ears. 

"Huh? Uh sorry.." Seung-Gil looked at at the boy in his arms. "What were you thinking about? Mind to share?" "Just..how lose I feel sometimes here. I miss korea sometimes and..i don't know" he bit his lip. "hey.. i know how hard it is for you, even after 5 months." He took Seung-Gils hand and gave them a sight squezee "but.. we will make it work it together, okay?" Seung-Gil nodded. "You've been become my home. YOU are my home, Phichit" the younger man said, in a whisper but with as much love he can muster. The thai man only reponsed with a soft and deep kiss.


End file.
